swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightsaber
wielding a Lightsaber]] The weapon of choice of Force Sensitive/Jedi has always been the Lightsaber. This weapon can only be used and crafted by those sensitive to the Force. Except for the Training Lightsaber given by the Jedi Artifact quest, and the lightsaber they receive at Level 30, Force Sensitive/Jedi can only use Lightsabers that they craft. Crystals & Pearls Every Lightsaber requires one Color Crystal to activate. Power Crystals may be added, as can Krayt Dragon Pearls to increase the damage of the lightsaber, but only 1 Color Crystal can be in a lightsaber. Lightsaber resources Resources vary for each Lightsaber. Plus, the names, spawn times, spawn areas, and stats for each resource vary from server to server. To find the best resources for crafting a Lightsaber on your server, try SWGcraft.co.uk. Training Lightsaber Combat Level Required: 26 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 167-333 *'Base DPS:' 250 *'Elemental Type:' Depends on Color Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color Crystal How to obtain This Lightsaber is gained when the Jedi successfully completes the quest Searching for a Jedi's Weapon. First Generation Schematic Granted at: Force Sensitive Essentials V Combat Level Required: 38 (Update: Force Sensitives now receive a 1st generation lightsaber at level 30, but cannot craft their own until level 38) Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~200-400 when empty) *'Base DPS:' varies (~300 when empty) *'Elemental Type:' Depends on Color Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color Crystal & 1 Power Crystals or Pearl This Lightsaber comes in 3 different types: * 1-Handed * 2-Handed * Double-Bladed Notes: Post-NGE, there has not been any evidence to suggest that there is a difference with damage and speed between the One-Handed, Two-Handed, or Double-Bladed Resources needed to craft Second Generation '''Schematic Granted at:' Force Sensitive Expertise III Combat Level Required: 54 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies *'Base DPS:' varies *'Elemental Type:' Depends on Color Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color Crystal & 2 Power Crystals or Pearl This Lightsaber comes in 3 different types: * 1-Handed * 2-Handed * Double-Bladed Notes: Post-NGE, there has not been any evidence to suggest that there is a difference with damage and speed between the One-Handed, Two-Handed, or Double-Bladed Resources needed to craft Third Generation '''Schematic Granted at:' Force Sensitive Mastery I Combat Level Required: 70 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' 463 - 1000 (full) *'Base DPS:' 731 (full) *'Elemental Type:' Depends on Color Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color Crystal & 3 Power Crystals or Pearl This Lightsaber comes in 3 different types: * 1-Handed * 2-Handed * Double-Bladed Notes:'' Post-NGE, there has not been any evidence to suggest that there is a difference with damage and speed between the One-Handed, Two-Handed, or Double-Bladed Resources needed to craft Fourth Generation Schematic Granted at: Force Sensitive Mastery III Combat Level Required: 78 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~594-1190 when empty) *'Base DPS:' varies (~892 when empty) *'Elemental Type:' Depends on Color Crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color Crystal & 4 Power Crystals or Pearl This Lightsaber comes in 3 different types: * 1-Handed * 2-Handed * Double-Bladed Notes: Post-NGE, there has not been any evidence to suggest that there is a difference with damage and speed between the One-Handed, Two-Handed, or Double-Bladed Resources needed to craft Fifth Generation 1 Handed '''Combat Level Required': 90 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: *None Socket Possible: *1 Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~683-1374 when empty - 98% experimentation) *'Base DPS:' varies (~1024 when empty - 98% experimentation) *'Elemental Type:' dependent on type of color crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color crystal & 5 Power Crystals or Pearls How to obtain All Fifth Generation Lightsabers can be obtained through one and the same collection quest, but the requirements vary. * Questgiver: Matareno is located on Corellia (Tyrena) /way -5520 -2643. * Requirement 1: A crafted Jinsu Razor. Once obtained from Restuss hand over the crafted saber to Antaria Wellos on Rori /way 300 -980 Antaria Wellos. Note that you need to be PvP enabled to obtain Jinsu Schematic. * Requirement 2: Loot Ten Jedi Relics (From Elite Force Sensitive NPCs & cl Lvl 90 Treasure Map Chests) Resources Need to craft 75 units of Duralloy Steel 45 units of Titanium Aluminium 60 units of Polymer 60 units of Culsion Inert Gas 60 units of Polysteel Copper (Same resources as a Fourth gen. saber.) Fifth Generation 2 Handed Combat Level Required: 90 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: *None Socket Possible: *1 Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' ? *'Damage:' ? *'Base DPS:' ? *'Elemental Type:' dependent on type of color crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color crystal & 5 Power Crystals or Pearls How to obtain All Fifth Generation Lightsabers can be obtained through one and the same collection quest, but the requirements vary. * Questgiver: Matareno is located on Corellia (Tyrena) /way -5520 -2643. * Requirement 1: Kill the Clinched Fist of Hate, (Fourth boss within Exar Kun Instance) Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. * Requirement 2: Kill 10 Blackguard Grenadiers from ISD Instance Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. Resources Need to craft 75 units of Duralloy Steel 45 units of Titanium Aluminium 60 units of Polymer 60 units of Culsion Inert Gas 60 units of Polysteel Copper (Same resources as a Fourth gen. saber.) Fifth Generation Doublebladed Combat Level Required: 90 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: *None Socket Possible: *1 Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~683-1374 when empty - 98% experimentation) *'Base DPS:' varies (~1024 when empty - 98% experimentation) *'Elemental Type:' dependent on type of color crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color crystal & 5 Power Crystals or Pearls How to obtain All Fifth Generation Lightsabers can be obtained through one and the same collection quest, but the requirements vary. * Questgiver: Matarmeno is located on Corellia (Tyrena) /way -5520 -2643. * Requirement 1: Kill Suin From Axkva Instance Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. * Requirement 2: Kill 10 Tusken Warlords from Tusken Instance Collection Kills are not retroactively tabulated. Resources Need to craft 75 units of Duralloy Steel 60 units of Titanium Aluminium 90 units of Polymer 120 units of Culsion Inert Gas 120 units of Polysteel Copper (Same resources as a Fourth gen. saber.) Old Republic Lightsaber Combat Level Required: 88 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: *Strength +75 Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~667-1333 when empty) *'Base DPS:' varies (~1000 when empty) *'Elemental Type:' dependent on type of color crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color crystal & 4 Power Crystals or Pearls How to obtain The schematics for this coveted weapon are looted from the Champion of Mustafar final battle with HK-47 (One-handed) on Mustafar, or from Sher Kar (Two-handed), also on Mustafar. Resources Need to craft 40 units of Duralloy Steel 22 units of Titanium Aluminium 28 units of Polymer 28 units of Culsion Inert Gas 28 units of Polysteel Copper (Same resources a Fourth gen. saber.) Jinsu Razor Combat Level Required: 86 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~691-1391 when empty) *'Base DPS:' varies (~1100 when empty) *'Elemental Type:' dependent on type of color crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color crystal & 4 Power Crystals or Pearls How to obtain Introduced with the Battle of Restuss, the Jinsu Razor is obtainable during Phase 3. :Warning: To be able to get the hilt schematic, you must enter Restuss, which will turn your character Special Forces! To obtain the Jinsu Razor, you must get the schematic from a NPC called, Aralina Silk (Emperor's Hand). This NPC is a CL 100 Boss and spawns anywhere from 4-7 hours behind the destroyed Starport (5283, 5746) in Restuss. The best time to ensure she will be there is right after the servers reset every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday mornings. But you'll need some help from friends. Speculated spawn times of Aralina Silk (Emperor's Hand) are, in GMT: *Approximately 1400hrs *Approximately 1900hrs *Approximately 2400hrs *Approximately 0500hrs *Approximately 1000hrs To obtain the schematic from the NPC, you must be playing a Jedi. Once the NPC spawns, you will need to hit her at least once. Don't worry about getting the "killing blow" or even "outdamaging" other players, only one hit is required. Once the NPC is dead, use the radial menu (using the "~" key) and a third option should appear for the schematic. You may get an error message when trying to obtain the schematic via the radial menu. Don't worry, just check your inventory, and an item called "Technical Readout of a One-Handed Lightsaber Hilt (No-Trade)" should be there. Note: The schematic is a 1-time use only. Note: If you get at least one hit on aralina, you can get the schematic. If you die and are within close range of her when she dies, then use the radial menu to get the schematic. You must get one hit on her before you or she dies. Note: if you find it hard to find Aralina, when the server is about to go down, go and log out behind the starport. wait for the server to come back up (depends on your server) and you must log in RIGHT WHEN IT COMES ONLINE! or you will miss it. she will spawn at the same time as the server comes up and most people will also go for it. so be quick Resources needed to craft 40 Ditanium Steel 22 Link-Steel Aluminum 28 Polymer 28 Mirith Inert Gas 28 Plantinite Copper Juyo Saberstaff Combat Level Required: 86 Profession Required: Jedi Skill Mods: none Damage: *'Base Type:' Energy *'Attack Speed:' 1 *'Damage:' varies (~691-1391 when empty) *'Base DPS:' varies (~1100 when empty) *'Elemental Type:' dependent on type of color crystal *'Elemental Damage:' varies Type: Melee Range: 0-5m Can Hold: 1 Color crystal & 4 Power Crystals or Pearls How to obtain This lightsaber one use schematic is looted from the IG-88 and Axkva Min instances. Resources The same as a 5th Generation saber staff. Credits This was made by O'gito Abidowi of the Ahazi server. Appearance When crafting a lightsaber, you can choose an appearance for it. These different appearances may resemble the sabres of certain famous weilders. Gallery of Star Wars Galaxies Style Hilts One/Two-Handed Lightsaber *Type 1 - Anakin Skywalker (Episode III), Luke Skywalker (Episode IV/V) *Type 3 - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode IV) *Type 4 - Mara Jade (Starwars.com) *Type 5 - Asajj Ventress (Clone Wars) *Type 6 - Luke Skywalker (Episode VI) *Type 7 - Olana Chion (SW Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth, Episode III) *Type 8 - Luke in chines comics/ post episode VI comics *Type 9 - Obi-Wan Kenobi (Episode I) *Type 10 - Qui Gon Jinn (Episode I) *Type 13 - Darth Vader (Episode IV-VI) Double Bladed Lightsaber *Type 1 - Darth Maul (Episode I) *Type 2 - Bastila (KoTOR I) Star Wars Lore ] The lightsaber (less formally, the laser sword) was more than just the distinctive weapon of the Jedi, it was a segment of the order's history and its ultimate symbol for millennia. There could be no Jedi without a lightsaber and no lightsaber without a Jedi in the eyes of galactic denizens. Over the years, it came to be associated with gallantry and elegance otherwise lost in an age of blasters. Jedi traditionally constructed their own lightsaber as part of their training. To carry a lightsaber was an example of incredible skill and confidence, dexterity and attuning to the Force. Since its plasma blade was essentially weightless, the weapon produced a gyroscopic effect, and so it was very difficult to handle safely. Yet this made the weapon ideal for force-sensitive users who's ability to predict the various energy pulsations through the force allowed him or her to compensate for them. They also served as a means by which a Jedi's focus was attuned to the force during lightsaber combat. For the same reason, it was also a very quick weapon, and superhuman reaction times were necessary to capitalize fully on this advantage. Only a handful of non-Force-sensitives have been known to master it, and none of them has ever presented a challenge for a fully-trained Jedi, save the lethally effective General Grievous. Millennia in the past, about 9,990 BBY, the Jedi discovered that a super-heated plasmoid substance could be generated and held in place with a field around the plasma. The field could be set so that the plasmoid-like substance could not escape, but other objects could pass into the ultra-hot core. This created a deadly blade of energy that could slice its way through almost any substance. Such fields blocked one another, so the best defense against one blade was another blade. The field could be maintained almost indefinitely if linked to the generating device, because it functioned as a closed loop. Thus the lightsaber was invented. The first lightsaber-like weapons were developed for siege purposes, using "frozen blaster" technology. The separate power pack they required was often worn on the back. The lightsaber eventually evolved to have a smaller energy pack that could be worn on a belt. In time, the power pack was miniaturized enough to fit into the weapon’s hilt. This smaller lightsaber gave the advantage to hand-to-hand troops whose adversaries (with high-density armor and even personal repulsor shields) were impervious to primitive slugthrowing weapons. Further advances in the science of field technology allowed for a self-sustaining bubble of containment to be generated. A plasmoid could be generated and flung out at an opponent for quite some distance before it finally dissipated. This gave way to the invention of the blaster. From then on, lightsaber combat evolved to include forms that could counter blaster bolts as well as other blades. After the Great Jedi Purge, lightsabers became rare relics. However, lightsabers remained prized by some collectors, and some black market sales occurred. They only truly re-entered the galactic scene with the rise of the New Jedi Order. Since that time various dissenting force-able factions have arisen and the mass production of lightsabers has resurfaced, as it seems to have done in the past, during the Clone Wars, when the need for lightsabers was greatest. Such groups that made use of mass production outside the Jedi Order were the Reborn followers of the fallen Jedi Desann, and the Disciples of Ragnos. The traditions of personal construction or customization of lightsabers has come back into vogue among the New Jedi, as in times past, but also bourne partially out of necessity, due to the initial scarcity of the weapons following the Empire's purge. With the discovery of previously "lost" Old Republic Jedi documents and resources, the personal craftsmanship of Lightsabers has become less a case of necessity but perhaps more one of the personal self-discipline so characteristic of Jedi ideals. Links and Sources Star Wars Wiki Star Wars: Databank Entry on Lightsabers Wikipedia Lightsaber Entry Lightsaber combat Category:Weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Jedi Category:Quest Rewards